ThunderClan High
by MissMelissa56
Summary: Ivypool's first year of ThunderClan high! With friends, more-than-friends, and, of course, enemies, can Ivypool make it out alive? I'm horrible at summaries, please R&R! : Rated T for future chapters. :3
1. Prolouge: Getting Ready

**Hmm...my second fanfiction, right after the first. :3 But I just HAD to publish this one, it was so much fun to write! And it's more than just a one-shot, it's going to be a whole story! Main character: Ivypool, obviously. xD One review = one chapter! (:**

**I DO NOT own warriors. If I did, Ivypool would be the Third instead of her sister! (:**

* * *

Ivypool smiled her sexiest smile into the mirrior, her mind buzzing. Today was her first year at highschool! She was going to be a Low-Class, but still! She had so many hot boys to impress...there was going to be Low-Class boys, Middle-Class boys, and even High-Class boys to flirt with! She looked into the mirrior again, disappointed by the face that grinned back at her. She had long, silver hair curled and pretty for the occasion. Her face was smothered with makeup, making her look more grown-up, if not a tad fake. She looked at the clock. 4:34. She had woken up in the middle of the night to get pretty, and now she had nothing to do for two hours! Picking up her phone, she dialed Blossomfall's number, knowing she would be awake.

"Hello?" a groggy voice echoed through the phone line. Ivypool flopped down on her bed, rolling her eyes. Blossomfall was _not_ a morning person! But she had to talk to someone about her excitment, and Dovewing, her sister, was _not_ an option. She was such a downer! She always ruined the party! She wouldn't even wake up at this time of day.

"Hey, Bloss, it's Ivy," Ivypool giggled into the phone rolling on her back to look at the ceiling as she talked. She got comfortable before Blossomfall's voice rung through the phone.

"I have caller ID, you know," Blossomfall joked. Ivypool laughed, twirling a strand of her curled hair happily. Blossomfall was...well, Blossomfall was Blossomfall. And Blossomfall was funny.

"Still, Blossie," Ivypool laughed. "Are you pumped? Aren't you so excited?" she purred into the phone, ears twitching. She most certianly _was_ excited! Blossomfall had to be, too!

"Oh, yes!" Blossomfall squeeled. "Briarlight and I got up at 4:00 to get ready...Bumblestripe think's we're weird...but we both look totally sexy! We're gonna get those boys!"

"Well, I'm hotter!" Ivypool laughed, grinning. "Dovewing isn't up yet, she couldn't care less," Ivypool sighed. "I'm so sorry for her, she's going to be such a loner."

"She's cute, she'll get some boys for sure, even if she doesn't try," Blossomfall argued, sighing a bit. "But yeah, still, you should wake her up! Get her going!"

"No way," Ivypool sighed. "You're so negative all the time, Bloss! Give Bri the phone." There was some shuffling on the other end, an angry pout, then,

"Hey, Iv! Aren't you pumped?" that was Briarlight. So positive, so full of energy. That was Briarlight. Even after a car hit her and paralyzed her lower half for two years, she was still so positive.

"Yes!" Ivypool replied. "Bloss, Bri, and Iv, the three of us are going to rule the school!" she purred. "We're the hottest of the hot! Even the High-Class will be drooling over us!"

"Don't forget about Rose, Cindy, Dove, Ice, and Haze!" Briarlight purred. She always included everyone, that was just the way she was. Even if some people didn't deserve to be included...

"Ick. Not Dovewing," Ivypool huffed. "She's such a downer. And I'm convinced she's already found a boy...she's gonna have no fun in high school!" Ivypool sighed.

"She'll be fun to gossip with," Briarlight sighed, shuffling with the phone on the other end. Move postivite talk. It got a little...sickening. But Briarlight mean the best, Ivypool was sure.

"I guess," Ivypool submitted. "So, what are you wearing? I don't have that figured out yet!" Ivypool was still wearing her pajamas, she just couldn't find a cute outfit!

"A pencil skirt and a short-sleeved shirt. It's still summer, we need to live it up!" Briarlight purred. She was right...summer hadn't officially ended yet. Ivypool needed a cute summery look.

"You're right, Bri," Ivypool grinned. "Plus, there's the boys to think about. Who's on your mind?" she asked, just looking for conversation. And, of course, Briarlight had a crush.

"Well...Jayfeather's kinda...smoking hot..." Brightlight swooned, and Ivypool could tell she was grinning on the other end. Ivypool drew in a quick breath, frowning angerly.

"That's Cindy's territory!" Ivypool blurted. "Don't touch him! He's her's!" she hissed, a bit harshly. But everyone knew Cinderheart was totally in love with Jayfeather.

There was a crackling on the other end, and Ivypool instandly regreted her stern words. Blossomfall's voice came out from the other end of the phone, "What'd you say to her?"

"I just told her to...back of Jay..." Ivypool sighed. "He's Cindy's, everyone knows that." And Jayfeather even liked Cindy back...it was like they were meant for each other!

"Ha! Bri, fawning over Jay! That's hilarious! No, you're right, Jay's Cindy's. Bri should go for...hmmm...Foxleap. That'd be cute!" she purred happily.

"Yeah. I gotta go, though, I need to choose an outfit...I've put it off for so long! Bye, Bloss! See you in," she squeeled a little, happily, "highschool!"

As she hung up, Ivypool decided she really needed to get serious about choosing an outfit. It had to be cute, but not too apprentice-cute. It had to be sexy, but not too racey. All this raced through her mind as she dug through her closed. She tried on outfit over outfit, but nothing really clicked. Until...

"What the...are you wearing?" Oh, joy, Dovewing was up. It wasn't that Ivypool hated her sister...she just really, really disliked her. She always got all the attention.

"I'm being sexy," Ivypool purred, spinning around in a small dress that showed off her curves, still following the dress-code of ThunderClan High. It was green and blue floral, with short sleeves, and, to be honest, a slightly short hem, but it wasn't too tight and it wasn't too small. It was just right for her!

"Please don't tell me you're wearing that to _school_!" Dovewing yelled, hopping out of bed. "You look so easy!" she hissed, obviously unreasonably angry.

"Calm down, Dovewing," Ivypool hissed. "It's just a stupid dress!" she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She stomped downstairs.

No one would be awake at 5:30 in the morning...or rather, her parents would just be waking up. She needed to get out of the house. Birchfall would not aprove of the outfit.

She ripped a stickynote from the pack, smiling. She'd just write a little note, and everything would be okay. She scribbled fast:

"Went to school early, so excited! Driving myself, I'll be fine. Love you, mommy, daddy...sissy!"

That should soften them up. She could drive herself...she had her half-liscence, meaning she could drive only herself and people her age or older, no one under. She sprinted out of the house, her cute dress fluffed up in the wind, but she was pretty sure her neighbor, Purdy, didn't see a thing. She hopped into her old red Fusion and sped to school.


	2. Chapter One: Geometry

**Alright, chapter one. Let's do this. . Hope you all like that!**

**I don't own Warriors! If I did, Dovewing wouldn't exist...just like someone else I'll mention next chapter. ;D**

* * *

Ivypool strutted into ThunderClan High, her Pink bag slung over her shoulder. She smiled, swinging her hips as she passed a group of Low-Class boys, consisting of Bumblestripe, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Foxleap, and Mousewhisker. She smiled at them, and Bumblestripe gave her a weak wave back. Looking at Bumblestipe made her heart pump a little, but she couldn't become attached just yet...she had many, many boys to explore! And she couldn't rule out boys from diferent high schools...though it wasn't against the rules, it was frowned upon to like a boy from WindClan, ShadowClan, or RiverClan High. Besides, only RiverClan High had any cute available boys...WindClan had some hotties, but they were all tied up.

Ivypool spotted Blossomfall, Briarlight, Cinderheart, and Hazeltail standing in a corner, gossiping. She quickly skipped toward them, grinning. "Hey, girls!" she called, stepping into the circle. "What are we talking about?" she asked. She knew she was inviting herself into the conversation...she knew they wouldn't mind, the close-knit group of girls.

"Ohhh...just how hot Bumblestripe looks today," Hazeltail purred. Ivypool's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing. "What?" Hazeltail asked. "You like him?"

"Oh, no, I'm still looking for someone," Ivypool lied. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Briarlight and Blossomfall exchanging disgusted looks. "Is the talk of how _hot_ your brother is making you uncomfortable?" she asked. "Well, I have to admit, Dovewing does look pretty cute, even though she woke up at 5:30," she sighed.

"Yeah, she does," Blossomfall spotted the pale-haired girl and waved her over. Ivypool sighed, twirling her silver hair. "Hey, Dovewing!" Blossomfall purred. Ivypool rolled her eyes, making it quite obvious that she was annoyed by her sister being here. Dovewing ignored her, smiling at all the girls weakly as she walked up to the group.

"Hey," Dovewing murmured, leaning against the wall. She was gazing at the boys, but not one in particular, Ivypool noticed. She growled under her breath. WHO did her sister like?

"Who you looking at?" Briarlight purred. "And, for the love of StarClan, _please_ do _not_ say Bumblestripe!" she exclaimed, making everyone in the group laugh. Briarlight was the one who supplied humor to the group, the one who could make any negative situation positive. Everyone loved her, no one could say anything against her, she was so sweet.

"No one," Dovewing replied hastily. Just then, Icecloud and Rosepetal joined the group, smiling. Icecloud glanced over at the boys, and gave a small giggle. It was quite obvious that she had her eyes on a particular boy, but Ivypool could not see who it was. The boys were in a tightly packed group, and some of them were hard to tell apart.

"What?" Blossomfall asked. "Icy, who's got your eyes?" she asked, grinning. Icecloud hesitated, looking at the ground shyly. "We promise not to tell!" Blossomfall exclaimed.

"Fine. Well, I think Lionblaze is soooo cute!" Icecloud sighed. "He's strong, just look at his muscles! He's hot, just look at the way he grins!" she sighed, slumping against a wall and banging the palm of her hand against her head. "But he likes Cinderheart!" she exclaimed. "We were texting last night...and he told me...and said not to tell...but..." tears started dripping from her eyes.

"Oh, Icy!" Cinderheart exclaimed, stepping over to the girl and holding her in her arms. "Don't worry, I really don't like Lionblaze. He's not my type, I promise. I'll never go out with him," she promised, whiping the girl's tears. "He's all yours, Icy, he's all yours," she cooed, and Icecloud looked up, hope glimmering in her eyes.

"Well, he is Jayfeather's brother, so I thought...if you couldn't get him...you'd settle for his brother," Icecloud moaned. "I just really, really like him already!" she sighed.

"I would never 'settle'," Cinderheart murmured. "I like Jayfeather just as much as you like Lionblaze...probably more..." she sighed. Just then, the ten-minute bell rang and the girls, giving each other hugs and smiles, scattered for their classes. Looking on her class list, Ivypool saw her first class was the hardest, math...or, as it was called on her sheet, "Geometry."

Ivypool hardly got lost wandering the long halls, until she opened the door to the math room. Standing at the front of the room was their teacher...none other than her mother, Whitewing. Whitewing smiled at her, and Ivypool rolled her eyes, scanning the room for friends. Briarlight was hunched over her math textbook, and Ivypool decided not to bother her. Looking around some more, she spotted Bumblestripe and Mousewhisker whispering in the corner. Having five minutes left of passing time, she pranced up on them, smiling.

"Hi, Mousewhisker, Bumblestripe," she purred. "What were you talking about?" she asked, careful not to invite herself into the conversation.

"Ummm...nothing..." Bumblestripe murmured, and instantly Ivypool knew they were talking about girls. She smiled, twisting a piece of silver hair in her fingers.

"Oh, so you were talking about girls?" she asked, grinning. "So, who do you two have your eyes on?" she asked. These two boys had been her friends for a long time, she knew they would tell her. And if they didn't, well, she knew they were talking about her. So either way, she was satisfied. She blinked, her green eyeshadow shimmering.

"No one," Bumblestripe murmured, looking away. His cheeks grew red and he gave her a weak, unconvincing smile.

"Oh, really, Bum?" she asked, giggling. He hated that nickname, she knew it, that's exactly why she used it.

"Don't call me that, Iv. Call me Bumble, I've told you this a million times," he laughed a bit nervously. So maybe...he did like her? Her heart sped up, and she smiled.

"Fine, Bumble, it's probably some High-Class slut anyway," she smiled at him pleasently. "What about you, Mousewhisker?" she asked, still grinning.

Bumblestripe's face tightened and he obviously wanted to deny the accusition, but knew that would mean revealing exactly who he liked. So he said nothing while Mousewhisker responded, "Well, two girls have my heart right now," Ivypool raised an eyebrow, secretly thinking, _"Wow, Mouse, you've always been a player."_ "One of them is a totally out of my leauge, though," he sighed, dropping his voice to a whisper, "It's...Hollyleaf," he murmured, his eyes twinkling. "She's so...so perfect, so adorable! I really like her!"

"Hollyleaf?" Ivypool scream-whispered. "You mean my cousin-ish thing? Oh my StarClan! You two are so cute!" she exclaimed, tail twitching jealously. She wanted Mousewhisker for herself, but Hollyleaf had gone through some tough stuff lately. If she wanted the boy, she could have him, but Ivypool would certianly put up a fight for the cute Low-Class.

Mousewhisker just nodded as the bell rang, and Ivypool took a seat near the back of the room, next to Bumblestripe. Bumblestripe smiled, passing her a nose.

Ivypool opened the note, excited, only to discover that it simply said, _"Hey!"_ She sighed, scribbling back, _"Hi."_ She quickly erased her writing, deciding to be flirty. Taking a deep breath, she grinned, looking at the note. She picked up her pencil again, and wrote, with her best handwriting, _"Hey, hottie!"_ She passed the note quickly to Bumblestripe.

"Hey!" Whitewing shouted. "Is that my daughter I see back there...passing notes with Bumblestripe?" she asked, stalking to the back of the class. She snatched the note from Bumblestripe, who had already read it, by the look on his face. She ripped it into two pieces and threw it in the trash, grinning and winking at her daughter. "Never again," she warned.

Ivypool blushed, but looked over at Bumblestipe, whose face was redder than a deathberry. She winked, and his face grew even redder, if that was possible.

Geometry was going to be a fun class...for sure!


	3. Chapter Two: Berrynose and Honeyfern

**Hey! Second chapter! As you can tell, I dislike Lionblaze. A lot.**

**Ohhh annnndd I don't own Warriors. If I did...Lionblaze would not exist. :D**

* * *

Ivypool strutted out of class, feeling quite confident in herself. She winked again at Bumblestripe, who stummbled and dropped his books. Ivypool just moved on, pretending she hadn't seen it...she didn't want to look the boy in the face. Flirting may be fun, but she wasn't about to get serious with the gray-haired boy.

"Iv!" a voice called from in the math room. Briarlight came blurring out, linking arms with her best friend quickly. "Soooo..." she dropped her voice to a whisper. "You made my brother blush pretty hard back there," she giggled. "What'd you say to him? Oh, everyone's going to be jealous! You two are so cute! Did he say he liked you? Kiss and tell!"

"There was no 'kissing', Bri," Ivypool laughed, "Just a bit of flirting," she giggled, heading over to the wall that was now, unofficially, the "girl's wall". She unlinked arms with Briarlight and hugged each girl individually. Certianly they could feel her happiness, but she didn't care. Last came Dovewing, who she hesitated to touch, but hugged her anyway, feeling uncomforatable.

"Ohhh, Ivy's got something going onnn," Rosepetal cooed, and Ivypool blushed. She swalled deep, just about to tell everyone about Bumblestripe, when...

"Hey! Ivypool!" Lionblaze's voice rang through the room, frightening Ivypool. She looked over to see Icecloud blinking tears from her eyes. She put her hand on the girl's back before Lionblaze shouted again, "Ivypool! Get over here!" Giving Ice an apologetic look, Ivypool scammpered over to the boys, tilting her head and putting her hands on her hips.

"_What_ is it?" she snapped, annoyed with Lionblaze for making Ice sad. Lionblaze laughed (it was more of a giggle, actually), and gave her a sloppy grin.

"Berrynose, here, wants to know if you could hook him up with Honeyfern. He thinks she's pretty hot," Lionblaze had the _stupidest_ grin on his face, and Ivypool tried to control herself. Ivypool, beginning to become seriously annoyed, decided to strech this for all she could. Honeyfern was too good for Berrynose, anyway.

"Well...Honey's a bit into him, too, but," she sighed dramatically. "I don't think she's ready for a relationship just yet. I mean, Berry _is _kind of a jerk, and no one likes a jerk. Maybe if he was nicer, then Honeyfern would take an intrest..." she baited, looking at the cream-haired boy for a response. His ears twitched, obviously annoyed.

"I like your outfit," he commented, grinning, and Ivypool took the hint. Berrynose would do anything to get Honeyfern...thus, he deserved her.

"I'll go get her, and we'll see," Ivypool teased, skipping happily back to the girl's wall. She nudged Honeyfern, who had just recently be "accepted" into the girl's group. Honeyfern looked up nervously, hope glimmering in her eyes. "Wh-what?" she stammered. Poor girl. She was going to get eaten alive in highschool, and she didn't deserve that.

"You know Berrynose?" Ivypool purred, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder. Honeyfern nodded, a faint smile playing on her lips. "Do you like him?" Ivypool asked in horror.

"Well..." Honeyfern sighed, giving a little shrug. "He's really hot and all, and totally just my type, and is so amazing in so many ways, and I just can't help myself!"

"Ha," Ivypool laughed, cringing inside. Berrynose was such a SNOB! "He likes you back," she purred. She was suprized to see the girl's face darken dangerously.

"Stop joking, Ivypool. I know not many girls like me around here, but it's just cruel to mess with someone's feelings!" Honeyfern near-shouted.

"Everyone loves you, Hun!" Ivypool gasped. "How could you think no one likes you? And Berrynose...he likes you most of all! I promise Bumblestripe just pulled me over there so Berrynose could ask you out!" she exclaimed, her head spinning a bit. This was all so messed up, especially since Honeyfern thought she was unliked.

"He wants to go out with me?" Honeyfern asked, eyes wide. "L-like on a d-date?" she stuttered, her face red. "Please say you're not joking."

"I promise, Hunny Bear," she purred, hugging the girl. "I wouldn't lie to you," Honeyfern's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head, and Ivypool sighed.

"Yay! Tell...tell him I said yes! But don't make me sound needy or anything..." she murmured. Ivypool rolled her eyes, smiling at the girl.

"I'll come with you, but you have to do the talking," Ivypool declared, holding the girl's hand. She grinned, and began to pull her to the "boy's wall".

Berrynose's eyes widened when he saw the two girls. Probably because Honeyfern was wearing a very...revealing shirt (it was probably not intended to be so racey, but Honeyfern couldn't help what couldn't be helped). A neat grin covered his face, but he was still blinking furiously. "H-h-hey," he stammered, looking more nervous than Honeyfern herself.

"Hey," Ivypool revealed, pushing Honeyfern toward Berrynose. "I brought her, just like you asked," she said, rolling her eyes, obviously annoyed.

"Hey," Honeyfern muttered, pulling up her shirt. Somewhere behind Berrynose, Lionblaze gave a little giggle, but Ivypool pretended not to notice.

"So...Honeyfern..." Berrynose's cheeks were red. Who could've guessed he'd be so nervous around her? Maybe he did really like her!

"Get on with it," Ivypool snapped, grinning. "If you're gonna ask her, just do it! She knows it's coming now!" she purred, happy for her friend.

"Doyouwanttogooutwithmeonadate?" Berrynose exclaimed in one breath, and Honeyfern just nodded, her smile bigger than her face.

"Awwwwe!" Ivypool explaimed. "You two are so cute!" she purred, squeezing Honeyfern's hand. Lionblaze pushed Berrynose aside, and the cream-haired boy shot him an irritated glance.

"Soooo, Ivypool, your sister," Lionblaze grinned, but Ivypool just rolled her eyes and smiled. "She's pretty hot. She could use someone like me."

"I wouldn't even put _her_ through that torture!" Ivypool laughed, and Lionblaze growled, his eyes glistening. He was obviously in one of his "moods".

"Well, do you want to take a ride on the Lion train?" Lionblaze asked, raising his eyebrows. Ivypool's eyes widened, and she nearly screamed,

"Hell no!" all of the boys laughed, except Jayfeather, who just smiled a bit. "Come on, Hunny, let's go back with the girls. We only have a few minutes before class starts."

"Alright," Honeyfern muttered, looking at the ground awkwardly. Ivypool let out a little laugh, about to start to pull her back to the girls before Berrynose leaned toward her and kissed her on the cheek. Honeyfern's face became bright red, and she grinned awkwardly. "We can set something up later," Honeyfern smiled, beginning to pull Ivypool toward the girls. Ivypool didn't like being pulled, but knew that Honeyfern was anxious to get back to her group, where she could, quite literally, "kiss and tell". Ivypool, though she hated Berrynose, was glad for the girl.

Though Ivypool had to admit...she was a little jealous of the relationship the two had.


End file.
